Kiss Kiss Fall in What?
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: A new girl moves in with Haruhi and she happens to be Haruhi's cousin and the host club mistake her for a guy instead of a girl like they did with Haruhi. But after this new cousin of Haruhi comes into the picture six other students come in as well.
1. Information

Kiss Kiss Fall In What?

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: A new girl moves in with Haruhi and she happens to be Haruhi's cousin and the host club mistake her for a guy instead of a girl like they did with Haruhi. But after this new cousin of Haruhi comes into the picture six other students come into the picture. A cousin of Honey and Mori comes into the picture along with a set of twins a lolita girl, a cool girl, and a very sick girl. What happens when the host club of Ouran find out about the Host Club of Hiroshima Academy? Plus who is this girl who joins in the host club but wears all black? Is she like Nekozawa?

Pairings

Tamaki/Haruhi

Kyoya/Kari Haninozuka (OC)

Hikaru/Minako Fujioka (OC)

Kaoru/Ayame Hanajima (OC)

Honey/Anzu Kino (OC)

Mori/ Ami Hiroshima (OC)

Taichi Masaki(OC)/Renge

Ritsu/Makoto(OC)/Nekozawa/Hatori Mizuno (OC)

Character Profiles

Taichi Masaki

Birth date: 5/30

Sign: Gemini

Hair: Black

Eyes: Green

Host Type: Devil Type

Grade: 1st year

Makoto Masaki

Birth date: 5/30

Sign: Gemini

Hair: Black

Eyes: Green

Host Type: Angel/Devil Type

Grade: 1st year

Anzu Kino

Birth date: 4/1

Sign: Aries

Hair: Dirty Blond

Eyes: Blue

Host Type: Cool/Smart type

Grade: 3rd year

Kari Haninozuka

Birth date: 12/6

Sign: Sagittarius

Hair: Blond

Eyes: Green

Host Type: President of Host club in Hiroshima High Wild type

Grade: 2nd year

Ami Hiroshima

Birth date: 7/7

Sign: Cancer

Hair: Red brown

Eyes: Brown

Host type: Loli-shota/sweet type

Grade: 3rd year

Minako Fujioka

Birth date: 9/23

Sign: Virgo

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Blue

Host Type: Natural/dance type

Grade: 1st year

Ayame Hanajima

Birth date: 3/13

Sign: Pisces

Hair: Red

Eyes: Violet

Host Type: Princess/Shy type

Grade: 1st year

Hatori Mizuno

Birth date: 1/20

Sign: Aquarius

Hair: Black

Eyes: Red

Host Type: Artistic type

Grade: 1st year

The next part will be the first chapter I will get that up shortly.


	2. Episode 1: Haruhi's Cousin

Kiss Kiss Fall In What?

Rainbow Haired Girl

Me: Hello everyone. -smiles- Welcome to my newest story Kiss Kiss Fall in What? For some reason when I was starting drawing up pictures for my fan comic that I was doing for Ouran High School Host Club I thought why not turn this into a story and give it a different name and kind of follow in the footsteps of the plot that I was going for in my fan comic which they aren't going to be very much the same at all. I am going to be making quite a few new introductions with new ocs in this story. Minako who is Haruhi's cousin, Kari who is both Honey-sempai's and Mori-Sempai's cousin, Ayame who is a very sick girl who gets moved in all of the commotion, Anzu Kino who knows almost everything kind of like Kyoya-san, Ami who is the one who constantly takes care of Ayame, and the twins Taichi and Makoto who have a relationship like Hikaru and Kaoru.

Tamaki: You just said a mouthful Rainbow-sempai.

Me: -Giggles- Don't I always say a mouthful Tamaki-kun?

Tamaki: I guess you do.

Me: Of course. Now Tamaki since you are the first one here do you think you could oh so kindly do the disclaimer for me?

Tamaki: Yes, my princess. Rainbow Haired Girl doesn't own Ouran High School host club she only owns Minako, Kari, Ayame, Anzu, Ami, Taichi, and Makoto.

Me: Enjoy the story.

Episode 1 Haruhi's Cousin?

A boy dressed in a green blue button up shirt with a orange line on the collar and matching green blue pants and an orange tie was walking to school. His hair was slightly messy since it looked like he got out of bed just a few moments ago. His cell phone rang. "Moshi moshi?" He said into the phone. His voice was slightly girlish.

"_Nako it is Haruhi."_

"Oh hi Haru-chan."

"_What time are you coming today?"_

"You mean my flight?"

"_Hai."_

"My flight should arrive around seven tonight. I am going to school now to say goodbye to everyone."

"_I understand. I will be sure to help you when you come here to Ouran."_

"Hai. Are you on your way to school too?"

"_Hai."_

"Well make sure those twins stop harassing you. If they do that while I am there I am going to kick their asses for you."

"_Nako-chan don't worry about it."_

"I do worry about you."

"_And I worry about you. Are you holding up ok?"_

Nako faked smiled. "I am fine Haru-chan. I will see you at seven tonight and we can talk about Ouran before I start there on Monday."

"_Ok. Bye."_

"Bye." Nako hung up his phone and sighed. He had lied to his cousin about him being fine. The truth was he was still hurting inside and out from what had happened, but he wouldn't let on that he wasn't fine. It wasn't anyone's business. He went inside of the tan brick building that was Hiroshima High School Academy that also had the middle school and elementary school there with the high school. He walked to classroom 1-A.

A boy with short red hair jumped on Nako. "Nako-chan."

"Hey Ayame."

Ayame smiled a sad smile. "What time are you leaving?"

Nako smiled a sad smile. "After host club hours are over. I think I am leaving at four to get to Ouran at seven."

"Oh... I am gonna miss you Nako-chan."

Nako hugged Ayame. "Don't worry. I will try to visit the host club."

_Hiroshima Academy Host Club_

_Music Room #4_

Nako ran to the host club. _"Damn it I am late! What a way to bring in my final day in the Hiroshima Host club!" _He scolded himself. He opened the door. "Sorry I am late." He said bowing his head. 

"Surprise!" The rest of the Hiroshima host club yelled.

Nako fell onto his ass. "What the hell?"

"We decided to throw a party for you Nako-chan." said Ayame with a smile.

Nako sighed. "I can see that."

"We thought it would be best to do your last day with our host club in style." Said the long haired blond host.

"Hikari-sempai."

Hikari smiled. "Don't worry about it let's just party and celebrate you."

_Ouran High School Academy _

_Music Room #3_

**Haurhi's Point of View**

I let out a sigh as I cleaned up. "Nako wouldn't be happy about this, me in a host club." I muttered to myself.

"Haru-chan who is Nako?" Asked Honey-sempai.

I looked down at him. "Nako? Oh Nako is my cousin."

Honey smiled at me. "What school does he go to?"

I blinked a few times. He? Oh well they will find out late that he is really a she. "He goes to Hiroshima Academy."

Honey-sempai's eyes went wide. "Hiroshima Academy? My cousin goes there. Hikari Haninozuka. Second year." 

"Oh I didn't know you had a cousin."

Honey sighed.

I looked at him concerned. "What Honey-sempai?"

"I haven't seen Hikari for years. I don't even know how Hikari is doing." 

"Oh Honey-sempai."

"So tell me about your cousin Nako."

"Honey-sempai it isn't the best time to talk about Nako."

"Oh..."

"You'll meet Nako soon enough."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

_Later_

**Nako's Point of View**

I headed inside of the airport and began to look for my uncle Ranka and cousin Haruhi. I knew why they weren't there a few weeks ago something about they didn't have money to travel which was fine with me, and now I was coming to live with them. I remembered ten years ago when Haruhi's mom died. I was six years old at the time and she was five. I felt bad for her at that time. I remembered that I stayed at their house until Haruhi could eat again and was almost normal again. Now I knew how she felt when she lost her mother, but this was worse then what she went through.

My heart was hurting and it was because just a few weeks ago I had lost both of my parents and everyone was trying to figure out what to do with me. They had just decided like last week what they were going to do with me. Since I was still only sixteen years old I was being shipped to my uncles and go to school where Haruhi was going to school at. I didn't know much about Ouran High School. I only heard a few stories from Hikari and mainly they were about her loveable cousin Honey.

I just hoped that I would fit in better then I did when I started in Hiroshima High School. I spotted my uncle and ran over to him. "Uncle Ranka!" I yelled throwing my arms around his neck hugging him.

"My beautiful niece." He said with a smile on his face. "Let me get a good look at you."

I pulled back from him. I heard him gasp.

"What happened to your beautiful long hair?"

"I cut it off. Some kid thought it would be funny to tie my hair in a knot and I couldn't get it out so I whacked it off."

"Oh no you are starting to turn out like Haruhi." He whined.

I let out a sigh. My uncle was always a drama queen er um I should say King. "Trust me Uncle Ranka... I am not a goody goody like Haruhi."

Another whine from him.

I let out a sigh.

"Dad... let's get Nako home. I am sure that she wants to try and get some rest."

I looked at Haruhi with hopeful eyes. I enjoyed it when she was able to get uncle to do almost any thing.

"Good thinking Haruhi."

The next thing that I knew I was back at their house in Haruhi's room that we would be sharing for the next few years.

I had begun to unpack my things and putting them where I thought worked out. I felt Haruhi's eyes on me as I moved about our room.

"How are you holding up Nako?" She asked finally finding her voice.

I looked over my shoulder at Haruhi. "I could be better. I just wish it never happened."

"I know. How are your injuries fairing up?"

Haruhi knew things that my old host club didn't know. They never knew about the injuries I sustained when my parents died. Haruhi knew about the cuts and injuries that I had received. "They are fairing up fine. As long as I don't do anything stupid."

"Well that is good. Did that guy ever get out of the hospital yet?"

I shook my head.

"What happened?"

I let out a sigh. "I don't think he is going to get out. I don't even think that he is going to make it to court. I shot him after he tortured me and made me watch him kill mom and dad."

Haruhi wrapped her arms around me. "I am here for you."

I nodded my head and collapsed while she held me. Tears were leaking from my eyes.

"Nako you don't want to open up any of your wounds."

I winced in pain. "Too late for that one." I said softly trying to keep myself from sobbing even more. I had accidentally opened up one of the wounds that I had on my leg.

"Let's get you cleaned up."

I nodded my head. The next few nights were going to be hell. And Monday when school started it would be harder then ever. I was going to start at another school for rich kids. God help me now.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: That is the end of this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it.

Tamaki: -Cries- What a sad chapter. Poor Nako-chan.

Me: Tamaki-kun... -hugs- It gets better I promise you that.

Tamaki: Do I get to be with Haruhi?

Me: -Sweat drops- Yes, you do. I had it in the profile page of this story. Well anyways until next time.


	3. Authoress Note 1

Authoress Note: I am say sorry in advance. I won't be updating my stories as quick. I am getting ready for a big move. I have ten days to get everything together. I will try to update as soon as I can that goes for all of my stories. I will update very soon. I will still be working on Go That Far with I'm Like Pleated Pants. So that story will be probably the first one that gets updated.


End file.
